That's Ironic
That's Ironic is a HTFF episode. In this episode, Petunia has to catch her runaway iron. Roles Starring * Petunia Featuring * Disco Bear * Cuddles * Toothy * Sniffles * Pierce Appearances * Ant Family Plot It is a snowy day in Happy Tree Town. Petunia is in her house, ironing clothes. She looks outside at everyone else playing and sighs. Suddenly, she hears her phone ringing. She almost puts the iron to her ear, but laughs and puts it down. She turns around to pick up her real phone, but pushes a button on the iron with her elbow. The iron goes into hyperdrive and flies off the ironing board. Petunia screams and throws the phone, which flies out the window. The phone hits Disco Bear in the head, knocking him out and rolling him down the hill. The iron smashes a hole in the door and Petunia runs after it. It drives through Cuddles and Toothy's snowman. They sigh, but the snowman splits in half and impales them with its arms. It comes for Sniffles, who screams and runs away from it. Running through the cold air has fogged up Sniffles' glasses. He can't see where he's going and stumbles around blindly. Meanwhile, Petunia is still running. She trips over and gets rolled up in the snow. Only her head is poking out. She rolls up next to Disco Bear, who's head is also poking out. Disco Bear says hi and chuckles. Petunia growls. At a nearby petrol station, Sniffles is still wandering around. Pierce has to install the main petrol tank, as he broke it yesterday and Lumpy told him to fix it. Pierce thinks they won't notice if he just puts the full petrol tank on the ground without installing it. He puts it in its position and walks away. Sniffles comes by and bumps into the gas tank, knocking it over and making it fall down the hill. Pierce screams and punches Sniffles in the face. He then gives him a skin wedgie on one of the trees. The iron goes off a cliff and goes into a hole. The Ant Family is in there and they are squished. It breaks through the ground and goes back on its journey. Petunia and Disco bear are still rolling when suddenly Petunia hits a tree. It knocks her closer to Disco Bear and their heads smash together. Disco Bear tries to kiss her and she screams. This scream echoes and breaks Sniffles' glasses. He screams and tries to get the glass out of his eyes. This movement causes the bottom half of his skin to rip off. He tumbles down the rocks and off a cliff. Sniffles pushes himself up, but gets flattened by the petrol tank. Lumpy comes out of the petrol station shop to check on Pierce. He then sees that he hasn't even got the tank and scolds him. Pierce yells at him and they argue. However, they are run over by Petunia. Petunia and Disco Bear fall off the cliff and land very close in front of the iron. Petunia smiles and pushes her arm out of the giant snowball. She picks it up and laughs. The petrol tank rolls in front of them and they land on bumpy rocks. This shakes the iron out of Petunias hand, making it break a hole in the petrol tank. The heat of the iron ignites the petrol and it explodes. The smoke clears away to show a large clump of snow. Petunia pops out and screams. However, she sees the iron on Disco Bears face and runs to it. She wedges it out of his half melted head and laughs. Petunia is back in her house when she hears the phone ring from outside. She picks up the iron, puts it to her ear and she burns to death. The iris closes on the iron. Moral Don't play with electricity! Deaths * Cuddles & Toothy are impaled by snowman arms. * The Ant Family are squished by an iron. * Sniffles is run over by a tank full of petrol. * Lumpy & Pierce are run over by Petunia's giant snowball. * Disco Bear's face melts. * Petunia burns to death. Injuries (all before death) * Disco Bear is knocked out by an iron. * Sniffles is punched in the face and given a skin wedgie. * Petunia and Disco Bear's heads smash together. * Sniffles' glasses smash into his eyes and the bottom half of his skin rips off. Trivia * Disco Bear's death is similar to Giggles's injury in "You're Baking Me Crazy". * No one survives the episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images